1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for optical fibers.
2. Description of Prior Art
An optical fiber connector that will effectively couple optical fibers for efficient transmission of light between them is disclosed in patent application Ser. No. 874,558, filed Feb. 2, 1978, by Malsby et al, for Connector for Optical Fibers, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,316. However, this connector is bulkier than is desirable for some uses and is relatively complex with a multiplicity of parts. It requires two seals at either end of the connector, raising the possibility of entry of foreign material into the connector at each of these locations.